


Definitely Worth It

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inside jokes, M/M, My Dowry for Puff, Tomarry Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Was it really worth it? Why suffer through vivid depictions of being erotically swallowed by serpents when he could be swapping heartwarming stories about cats with Hermione?





	Definitely Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterflowerdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/gifts).



> A dowry for my new wife Puff. <3 <3 I’ve never made a dowry before, bc as Puff pointed out, I don’t have near enough Discord wives—but here you go!! I hope it’s worthy!
> 
> Uhhh, if you’re not on the Tomarry Discord... _don’t judge me please._

“NO. This cubicle is for _fluff only_!” Harry cried, grabbing a stuffed dolphin and chasing Abraxas out the door with it.

“Ooh, come over and spill ‘Brax!” Rodolphus exclaimed, beckoning him into the cubicle he was sitting in. Harry shuddered—that was what he’d mentally nicknamed the Cubicle of Horrors. He wouldn’t go in there if you _paid_ him.

As if they’d fired a giant, ugly skull of a bat signal into the air above the Cubicle of Horrors, Harry’s coworkers began flocking to it to hear all about Abraxas’ newest vore inspiration. Shaking his head, Harry sniffed and was about to turn around and go back to his paperwork when _he_ walked in.

Because the universe was unfair, _he_ —Harry’s boss—was a complete asshole, but was inhumanely attractive in every other way. He was also, somehow, interested in Harry. He’d asked Harry out multiple times, in fact; but Harry could never make up his mind whether to accept the six foot something Adonis of smoulder and intelligence, with his cold, noble bearing and burning passion about everything involving Harry—or whether he should run from Tom as quickly as possible and have nothing to do with him.

Usually, he’d vote for the latter anytime he wasn’t in the same room as Tom, and the former anytime he WAS in a room with Tom, because hot damn. Somebody call the police and the fireman.

Right now, though, Tom Riddle was walking in, and much to Harry’s chagrin, he too was headed toward the Cubicle of Horrors.

While Harry wouldn’t go in there for money, he would go in there for extremely attractive men. (His control around really attractive men [read: one specific really attractive man] needed help, honestly. One of these days it would get him into some serious trouble.)

So, Harry joined most of the office in the Cubicle of Horrors to talk about vore.

Harry stood uncomfortably, trying to keep his back to the wall and tune out whatever it was Rowle was saying about giant pythons. He shuddered, and glared at Rodolphus when he leered at Harry.

Glancing longingly back at where Ron, Hermione, and Neville were chatting and laughing within the comfort of the Safe For Work cubicle, Harry wondered if coming in here was really worth it. Why suffer through vivid depictions of being erotically swallowed by serpents when he could be swapping heartwarming stories about cats with Hermione?

An arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and he jumped a bit, turning to look for the owner of the arm. His heart stopped when he saw the crisp white shirt sleeve. Could it really be…

Looking up, Harry’s eyes met the dark brown of none other than Tom Riddle.

Blushing, Harry realized— _Tom Riddle had his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist_. Tom’s lip quirked up into a smirk and he snaked his hand down to squeeze Harry’s ass, eyes lighting up as Harry’s blush darkened.

Oh, _yes_. Suffering through the Cubicle of Horrors was _definitely_ worth it.


End file.
